Amy Frost
by Kayleighh
Summary: Jack Frost discovers a teenage girl who is bullied for believing. He makes it his duty to try and keep her happy and protect her. But what will happen when Jack begins to fall in love for the first time in centuries?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm basing school off my experience which is the English School System, sorry.

It was early December and Jack Frost found himself watching over the high school that Jamie was going to attend in a couple years time. He found it fascinating, considering he'd never had a life like that. Jack was about to leave as Lunch time started but something, or rather someone, caught his eye. It was a 15 year old girl with golden blonde hair and bright green eyes that were screwed up in concentration. She was drawing something into a small notebook until a group of children stalked over to her. A girl with long dark hair that covered her eyes ripped the notebook from her hands and broke into a fit of laughter, along with the two other girls beside her.

"Is that Jack Frost? And the Easter Bunny?" The girls' harsh voice cackled.

"How old are you?" one teased, grinning.

"You still believe? How sad are you?" another girl mocked.

"You're pathetic, Amy," the dark haired girl spat.

Jack felt anger that he'd only experienced when Sandy had been killed. How could people bully someone for believing?

Amy sighed, her eyes weary and face tired. It looked like she got this kind of abuse a lot. Just as the dark haired girl was about to rip the detailed drawing, Jack shot his staff in their direction. Suddenly ice appeared beneath their feet, causing the bullies to slip over. Amy let out a musical laugh, taking her drawing back. Her eyes shone, and she looked around for Jack, knowing it must have been the Winter Spirits doing. Jack smirked and managed to disappear before Amy spotted him.

Amy smiled and little did Jack know that her belief in him rose tenfold. Amy ran off before her bullies finally got up from flailing around and slipping over on the ice.

After the episode Jack promised to himself that he'd watch over Amy as that was what he is meant to do as a Guardian. Protect kids who believe. No matter how old they may be.

It was Tuesday and it was Amy's birthday. She ran to her window, flinging it open in hope to see snow. She sighed, the grass was ice covered and everything frost bitten outside, clearly Jack Frost had made a visit. Though there wasn't snow like she was hoping. She sighed. She hadn't heard of him or seen him since he had helped her that day with the local bullies.

"Amy, there's no school today because of the ice! Come down stairs honey, we've got to open your gifts!" her mother shouted from downstairs. Amy smiled and shook off the disappointment and ran downstairs to her mother. She hugged her mum tight.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart. There is only a few presents this year, I can't afford much but I hope you like," her mum whispered.

"Which one to open first, hm?" she smiled.

Her mother looked at her watch, and to the door, clearly needing to go to work soon.

Amy opened the first gift, a thin book-like shape to discover a professional sketchbook with a box of pencils and colouring pencils. She grinned widely. "Thank you!"

Her other gifts were paints and canvas book, along with a locket and a jumper she had asked for and also a journal for her to keep.

Her mother kissed her cheek. "I've got to go to work now honey, I'm sure you can look after yourself, there's food in the cupboards for lunch, bye!" she rushed the words out before leaving.

Once her mother had driven off, Amy bundled up in her winter clothing and went outside.

"All I want for my birthday is a little snow, Jack. It never snows on my birthday," she said to herself. Little did she know he heard until a snowflake fell on her nose. She grinned and looked up to see lots of snow falling around her, covering the ground. She felt ice cold snow hit her back Amy swirled around to see none other than Jack Frost himself.

"Jack! It's you!" she gasped, her emerald green eyes widening. He was so beautiful she thought, with his silver hair, bright blue eyes and snow white skin. Thank goodness for the cold making her cheeks red otherwise Jack would know how much she was blushing over him.

"Well, hey there," he laughed, holding another snow ball.

"I knew you were real," she murmured smiling.

"Always have been," he smiled back.

"Was it you who made those girls trip on that ice?"

Jack looked at her in mock surprise, raising his hands.

"What on earth would make you think I did that?" he exclaimed dramatically.

Amy laughed, shaking her head. "You're right, silly me," she joked.

Jack laughed and Amy could swear he saw his usually pale white cheeks flush slightly.

"Hey, there's a snowball fight in the park with the other kids, wanna come?" he offered.

Amy's eyes brightened and she beamed at him. She had never been invited to anything; all the girls in her year hated her and cast her out. She nodded her head and followed the legend Jack Frost to the park. For hours Jack and Amy had snowball fights and Jack had sneakily won with Jamie as his teammate. Jack had given all the kids sleigh rides down the town, along with Amy who'd screamed and laughed her head off at the same time. She felt good to act like a kid again Jack and Amy had stayed behind at the park after all the other kids had left and built a snowman together.

"I had fun today, Jack. Thanks," Amy whispered quietly as she shaped the snowman's head.

"No problem and happy birthday by the way, what was your favourite gift?"Jack inquired, making conversation as they started to walk home.

"The snow," she blurted.

Jack shot her a grin.

She felt the heat in her cheeks and she looked away.

"I got you something else too," he said slowly.

Amy looked over in suprise as Jack held out a necklace with a white crystal pendant hanging from it. Amy felt her stomach do butterflies as she looked at it. It was the prettiest gift she had ever received. She smiled widely, taking it.

"Thank you," she whispered, admiring its beauty.

But when she looked up, he had disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this chapter is short, I'm awful at making chapters long.

Once Amy had gotten home she failed to wipe the smile off her face. In her diary she had written all the details of her birthday and discovering the guardians were all truly real. That night when she had fallen asleep her dreams were filled with Jack Frost, with his pale lips smiling and dazzling blue eyes shining.

When Amy had woken up she had noticed that she was still wearing the crystal pendant. She laughed at herself and forced herself out from her bed. Something on the window caught her attention. Written in the frost was 'You're welcome' in neat handwriting. Jack. She smiled, shaking her head. Once she got downstairs she realized her mother had left for work already and, thanks to Jack Frost, it was another snow day.

Amy grabbed her purse that twenty pounds inside. The money was a gift from the card she received from her Mother. Amy decided that since Christmas was coming up soon, she would have to buy her mother a Christmas gift and repay Jack for the lovely necklace he had got her.

She went out into town and first hit the jewellery shops to look for a gift for her Mum.

She wanted to find something as pretty as the necklace Jack had given her but she couldn't find anything that compared. She settled on some pearl earrings instead and her mother's favourite chocolate box.

She was struggling for ideas for Jack and with an irritated groan she found out she had run out of money. Once she had reached home she hid her mother's presents. When she was in the middle of eating her lunch an idea had popped into her head. "The picture!" she whispered to herself. She ran upstairs, feeling her heart beat fast in her chest. She grabbed her notebook and a pencil then went back outside. She walked to the park; she always liked to be outside when she drew. It gave her some sort of peace of mind she usually struggled to obtain. She sat herself down on a snowy beach, observing that the park was quite literally empty. _Perfect,_ she thought, that meant she could concentrate better.

She had already drawn most of Jack but she was struggling to perfect his messy hair. She had gotten the shape of his features correct, including his eyes which she found difficult.

"Hey," said a female voice from behind her.

She felt her stomach flip over in dread as she recognized the voice. It was Freya, the local bully with her two friends.

"Drawing those stupid pictures again?" she enquired. As if on cue, her friends started laughing.

Amy stood up and held her drawing close to her chest. She suddenly felt a surge of courage and decided to stand her ground. She refused to put up with it any longer.

"So what if I am?" she said calmly.

"Pathetic. See she even admits to it! Amy, you're a freak, a weirdo. Can't you see nobody likes you?"

"You're wrong."

Freya looked at her in mild surprise.

"Am I now?" Freya snarled, pushing Amy hard to the ground. Amy landed hard on the frozen pond as her notebook fell beneath Freya's feet.

A small crack appeared as she connected with the ice. Amy gasped as pain and shock travelled through her body. A few more cracks appeared beneath here. Amy felt as if she was to stand, it'd break. She was stuck and she realized this with great dread.

Freya looked at her two friends, who both looked slightly worried. "Later, freak show," Freya muttered, trying to hide her fear but failing as her voice quivered. They exchanged nervous looks before they ran off.

Amy let out a petrified scream as the ice fell from beneath her.

A/N: I thought I should really apologize for this horrid cliffhanger...


	3. Chapter 3

Shock filled Amy, all she could feel was the bitter coldness. Sinking deeper and deeper and she saw nothing.

"Amy! Amy!" she heard a voice yell frantically.

She wanted to respond but she felt so numb, everything was so _cold._

She heard a splash and felt sturdy hands grab at her wrist, pulling her.

Amy spluttered and gasped as she felt the cold air on her wet skin. She coughed and looked up, seeing a stricken Jack Frost. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw her emerald eyes open. He was holding Amy in his arms. He hated to see her so fragile, like one jerky movement could break her.

At the time where her green eyes locked with his blue she could only muster one thought. _Jack Frost just saved my life._

He held her close to his chest. He leant down to pick up her notebook then he let the wind fly them to her home. As they reached it he carried her to her bathroom. He stood outside awkwardly as Amy got changed into dry clothing. Amy emerged from the bathroom with her golden hair tied up, still soaking, and dressed in her black leggings and white jumper.

Amy looked at Jack and he finally broke the silence.

"What happened?" he wondered softly, the voice you would use when speaking to a scared child.

"I was pushed," she whispered, embarrassed, "By Freya."

He looked outraged but managed to calm himself.

"How long has this been going on? With them?" his voice and eyes had softened.

Amy sighed. "Years," she replied.

"Thank you, again, for saving me, Jack," she said, tears in her eyes. Jack smiled a sad smile, like this had brought up painful memories.

"Has this happened before?" Amy asked, judging by the look on his face it seemed like it had.

Jack nodded, "When I discovered my memories... I found out that I'd saved my sister from breaking ice. Though I couldn't save myself. It's how I became Jack Frost. Seeing that happen again... to you," he shuddered, "I thought I was too late," he rambled.

Amy smiled and finally felt some warmth in her cheeks.

"I like how you blush," Jack blurted.

Amy's eyes widened and her cheeks turned a darker shade of pink. She cursed herself for letting herself blush scarlet.

"I look like a tomato," she laughed nervously.

"You look beautiful."

Jack laughed, scratching the back of his head. Amy blushed harder and her lips forcibly moved into a broad grin; she had never been called beautiful before, well, not by anyone other than her Mum. Not that she'd ever admit that. For the spirit of winter, Jack had such a warm heart. He had shown her so much kindness lately, kindness she wished she could repay. She touched her neck and felt that the necklace was still there.

"Hey, that reminds me. I've got a gift for you. It's not very good but yeah."

Amy went into her bedroom and found that Jack had placed her notebook on her bed. Amy grabbed it and toke out the drawing of Jack. It was very detailed and looked almost like a picture of him; she had drawn his features, especially his cheeky grin, spot on.

"I hope you like," she said as she passed him the drawing.

"I love it, how did you learn to draw like that?" he asked, his mouth falling open comically.

She shrugged, "I have no idea."

Jack laughed, stashing the picture in his hoodie.

"It was to show you how much I appreciate what you did. I never had any friends until y-,"

She was cut off by Jack hugging her tight; she wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her head into his chest.

"Honey, I'm home!" boomed her mother's voice from downstairs.

Amy dropped her arms; she didn't want her mother to come upstairs and for it to look like she was hugging the air.

She gave Jack an apologetic look and he grinned. Kissing her head he whispered to her, "Cya later, Blondie."

And then Jack left from the window and vanished with the wind.

It was still early in the day but since it was December, it got darker more quickly.

The bright full moon loomed high above Jack as he paced around.

"Is she some sort of gift? For being alone for so long?" he asked the Man in The Moon, not really expecting an answer.

But he got one.

"Yes," came the short answer.


	4. Chapter 4

When the bell rang, signalling the end of the school day, Amy was racing outside the gates. She had a horrible run in with Freya and her mindless drones at lunch time.

Clearly they had expected her not to be in school today after the incident on Tuesday. They managed to gain a crowd as they teased her and pushed her about. The teacher had seen and Freya had gotten a lunch time detention. Freya was certainly not pleased and Amy didn't want to endure her wrath anytime soon.

As she started to walk home she felt a presence beside her. Without even needing to look she knew Jack had appeared beside her. He had a tendency to do that, she thought, come and go with the wind.

Clearly her facial expression gave it away because when Jack saw her he asked, "What's wrong? Was it a bad day?"

Amy nodded. "They just won't leave me alone," she said with a sigh.

Jack hated seeing Amy distressed. He had promised himself he'd make her happy.

"Hey, I've got an idea. It'll take your mind off of things," he exclaimed, offering his arms out to her.

Amy looked simply confused and Jack chuckled. "I want to take you to my favourite place," he said with a fond smile on his face.

"Sure," she agreed.

She let out a shriek of surprise as Jack grabbed her waist and toke his favourite form of transport: The Wind.

"This is crazy!" She screamed as they flew through the air.

"Not to me, Blondie," he replied.

Throughout the whole duration of the trip, Amy couldn't help but be aware of how close they were. As they landed onto the ground, Amy looked around to see a head of trees and a beautiful lake, though it was frozen over. White snow covered trees and toadstools and brightly coloured birds sang their melodies in the air. It was like a place out of a fairytale.

Jack and Amy sat against the tree, close together. She toke out her notebook absentmindedly and flicked through its contents.

"You've drawn us all?" Jack observed.

She nodded, taking out a pencil from her bag; she began to add more detail to a drawing of Tooth.

"I love drawing the Guardians. Especially you," she whispered, her cheeks turning pink.

"I love that about you," he said quietly.

"It's the only thing I'm good at," she laughed.

"You're good at lots of things, Amy," he disagreed.

Amy simply smiled, raising her eyebrows slightly, "Like what?"

"Being a good friend... making me smile. You're good at being kind and caring. I could go on."

"I love everything about you."

Jack smiled and felt a flutter in his stomach. He loved how just seeing Amy smile or utter kins words to him could make him want to fly.

Amy let out a content sigh, looking upwards.

Amy saw it before him. Mistletoe. She blushed a deep scarlet as she saw it become visible above them. He followed her gaze and laughed.

She looked at him and his eyes met hers with a sense of uncertainty in them.

He moved closer, looking down at her kind, delicate face and toke it in his cold hands.

She felt a wave of nervousness and affection crash over her as she leaned closer. Their lips touched and she felt like fireworks had exploded inside of her. Jacks cold lips met her warm and they moved together gently. It was the sort of tender first kiss you saw in movies before they broke apart. Jack's cheeks were flushed and Amy was giggling.

"Wow," she breathed.

"Wow," he agreed.

They both laughed together.

After hours of simply talking, laughing and playing in the snow they eventually walked hand in hand through the streets as Jack walked Amy home.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here, in all her freaky glory," Freya's voice snarled viciously.

Jack turned and looked at Freya with cold eyes. She couldn't see him. Amy groaned.

"Leave me alone," she said bravely. It was rather unlike herself, but something about Jack being close eased her mind.

Freya raised her fist but was cut off by snow hitting her face. Amy giggled and Jack smirked. Jack threw another one, hitting her face again.

"Who-ho... Who is that?!" she gasped, looking around, confused.

Another hit her, this time her arm and then her shoulder.

She looked at Amy with wide eyes. "You... freak! What are you," she was cut off again. Jack had hit her with another snowball to her face.

"I'm sorry, just stop it! Stop it!" Freya cried.

"I told you to leave me alone," Amy said calmly.

Freya stuttered another apology before nodding and running off.

Amy burst out laughing and Jack joined in.

"I don't think she will be bothering you again," said Jack.

"No, somehow I don't think she will."


	5. Chapter 5

It was dark and she could only make out few shadows and shapes in the swirling darkness.

"Jack?" she called out.

"Mum?"

Nothing.

She tried to run but her legs wouldn't move. Suddenly a light appeared, showing two lifeless bodies on the floor. There was a woman with short blonde hair and she looked like she was in her forties. She let out a gasp, and it felt like a bullet had hit her. It was her mother. She fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. Next to her, there was a body of a young boy, about her age. She saw Silver hair and white pale skin. She her heart drop as she recognised him. Jack. She let out a tortured cry and bolted upright, suddenly awake.

It had been a nightmare.

She let out a sigh of relief. She felt calm until she saw a hunched figure standing at the end of her bed. He had dark hair, his skin white and he was dressed in black. Beside the strange looking man, stood raven black horses; huffing and puffing.

"Jack can't protect you now."

Amy screamed.

-One Week Later-

With Christmas creeping closer with every day that went by; Jack was very busy spreading snow and helping North with the preparations for Christmas Day.

He finally had some free time and knew who he was going to spend it with. Walking down the street to Amy's home Jack noticed a poster on a lamppost that caught his attention.

'Missing Teen' read the title. Jack saw the picture of the 16 year old girl that had gone missing. His heart literally skipped a beat. A girl with Wavy blonde hair and a small pale face with big bright green eyes stared back at him. He felt himself shudder and freeze in shock. The name of the girl was in big bold letters that he couldn't tear his eyes from.

'Amy Green'.

_It couldn't be true. It couldn't be true_; Jack kept telling himself as he broke into a run to Amy's Home. He peered through the window of her bedroom. Her bed was perfectly made, like no one had slept in it for a week. No sign of Amy.

He went round and peered into her living room. Only her mother sat on the sofa with her head in her hands seemed to confirm it.

Amy was gone.

Jack felt numb, and could hardly concentrate.

"Long time no see, Jack," an Australian voice drawled.

"Bunnymund?" He turned around to see the Easter Bunny grinning.

"We've got another threat. It seems like an old enemy has risen again. Warning: North isn't pleased as it's so close to Christmas, so he may be on the touchy side."

Jack, in the mist of his worries and fears, found it in himself to laugh.

"Oh and since you told North you liked this form of transport..."

Two Yetis' appeared and grabbed Jack roughly. They shoved him inside the bag and threw the bag inside the portal. Bunnymund laughed and went through the portal with the Yetis'.

He appeared in Santa's workshop in the blink of an eye. He was throw out of the bag to see Sandman, North, Tooth and Bunnymund grinning.

Tooth was giggling. "Good to see you again Jack!" she squealed happily as Baby Tooth buzzed with joy.

Jack smiled, "You too."

North grinned. "Hello Jack, welcome back."

"But back to business. We have reason to believe that Pitch has returned and that he has a young girl in his grasp."

"Who is this girl?" Jack asked.

"In a letter he said you knew her and that her name was Amy Green."

_Amy._


	6. Chapter 6

'_Dear Guardians,_

_I believe you are all about protecting the children, hm? Well, Amy Green, a child I have come to think is important to Jack Frost, is with me currently. This time I will get what I want. To be believed in and feared is what I desire. Since I cannot get you to not be believed in by fear, well, I have a new method in mind. It is rather quite funny; I'm growing fond of this girl. Every day she shouts and tells me that the guardians will come to her rescue and with every day that passes she loses faith. 'Oh, Jack will come. He always does.' How amusing, Jack. It seems she likes you a little too much. Anyway, here is my deal._

_If you, North, do not give out any presents then the girl shall live._

_If you, Tooth, do not collect any teeth then the girl shall live._

_If you, Sandman, do not give the children happy dreams then the girl shall live._

_If you, Bunnymund, do not give out any Easter eggs then the girl shall live._

_If you, Jack Frost, do not spread any snow then the girl shall live._

_If any of you disobey this deal, which I WILL find out about, she shall die._

_It IS my turn to be feared._

_Pitch.'_

Jack put the letter down, feeling numb. The thought of Amy, his Amy, in the hands of a monster rattled him to the very core.

"What can we do?" he asked North, "we can't just not do our jobs."

"We need to lure Pitch away from Amy to battle, while the girl gets returned to safety."

"What about the media and her mother... What do we say about her going missing?" Bunnymund inquired.

"Well, I can play with their memories and make it look like the girl was never gone," Tooth said uneasily. She looked guilty even though It had to be done.

"And what about Amy Green's memories?" Bunnymund asked.

"We can trust her," Jack protested. He didn't want Amy's memories being meddled with.

"I have sent a message to Pitch declaring that we will fight him and if we lose, we will agree to not do our jobs."

Tooth looked startled and Bunnymund just laughed, "That so called Bogey man won't win or stick to the agreements," he said.

North ignored him however. "Jack, we need you to rescue Amy, alright?"

Jack nodded.

"Right, everybody, into the sleigh," North declared.

Everybody clambered into North's Sleigh and away they went, flying into the air. Bunnymund looked green with nausea and Tooth looked anxious.

Jack felt a single tear fall and he wiped it away as if it burned his skin.

The journey was surprisingly short as the Sleigh had been updated recently. They had chosen a wide open space near the city to battle. Pitch and his minions stood waiting. Their numbers massive and well prepared. As the sleigh landed Jack flew through the air, going back to the layout of Pitch. He cast one look back and watched as the battle began.

He found the door broken in and hooves marks upon it. He entered warily and slowly walked down; his footsteps echoing in the silence.

He reached the large space where he had previously encountered Pitch. On the wall there were chains and a slumped figure attached to them.

From the dimmed light, several minions appeared as if they had expected him. Using his staff he froze them and as one knocked him over he lost hold of his staff. Amy looked up, her green eyes tired. They brightened as she saw him, a smile creeping up on her face. "Jack! I knew you'd come!" she yelled.

Jack got up again and just as the minion was about to lay a wound on his leg, he touched him with his staff and grinned as the minion froze.

A few others came his way but he managed to freeze them both at the same time. He ran to Amy.

"Are you alright?" he immediately asked.

She nodded. "I'm fine."

She didn't look it though. She had lost weight and she had bags under her eyes. She looked so tired and weakened but she was managing a smile.

Jack managed to break the chains with freezing them and weakening them.

Amy fell into his arms. He held her close.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she murmured back.

"I'd hate to break this reunion up but it isn't over yet," a cold voice drawled.

Jack turned to see Pitch standing in the doorway, a sinister grin plastered on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

"You really think you could fool me so _easily? _Did it ever cross your mind that I intended for all this to happen? Now you are alone, without your other Guardians. Smart move, Jack," he said in a way which reminded Amy of Freya.

She felt her stomach do a nervous flip as Jack's hand tightened around her own.

"Oh Jack, if only you could have seen your precious friends...the confused look on the face when I fled, letting them fight my army," he laughed. It wasn't a cheerful sound; his voice was filled to the brim with bitterness.

Pitch went on with his speech and Jack whispered to Amy, "On my signal, I want you to run and not come back, not matter what, ok?"

Amy looked at him in disbelief, she shoke her head slowly.

"Please?"

The intensity of pleading in his eyes forced Amy to nod.

"Go."

Everything happened in a blur, Jack shot ice at Pitch and his Ice met with Pitch's darkness just as Amy began to run. The darkness froze and fell, shattering like glass.

Amy stopped still as she heard Jack's cry of pain. She swirled to see Jack on the floor and Pitch slowly moving over to him. Amy had no idea what to do, grabbing a piece of the shattered ice on the floor; she threw it at Pitch to distract him.

All she needed to do was waste time and the Guardians would appear in no time.

Pitch turned around, nostrils flaring and eyes glaring.

"You don't scare me," she shouted, returning the glare.

"Oh? Well, there's still time to hurt you," he said as he moved toward her.

Amy froze as Pitch entered her mind. Screams and darkness, followed by torturous nightmares invaded her mind. Images of her loved ones being hurt and Freya's vicious taunts and her time in the icy water came in flashes. She let out a weak cry before falling to the floor unconscious.

Pitch moved over to Jack, preparing to kill him just as he suffered a hard hit to his head.

There was Bunnymund and the other Guardians. Bunnymund got back his lucky boomerang with a grin. "I think you'll find the game is up, Mate," Bunnymund said.

"All over!" Tooth agreed.

"We always prevail," said North.

Both Jack and Amy woke to Bunnymund, North, Tooth and Sandman all standing above them, faces worried.

"Gah!" Jack gasped as he saw all of their faces not only a few centimetres away from his.

Amy stifled a giggle.

Tooth helped Amy to her feet and Jack stood up to face North. He realized they were back in the North Pole, which could only mean good.

"We won?" he asked, rubbing his sore head.

"We won," North confirmed with a laugh, patting Jack on his back a little too hard.

Amy looked dazed as Tooth inspected her teeth, smiling wide.

"Beautiful teeth Jack, she's a keeper!" she squealed.

Jack went bright red and Bunnymund smirked.

Amy laughed, admiring the beauty of Tooth's wings.

"Tooth, have you changed the people's memories?" North asked.

Just as Tooth was about to answer, Amy butted in, "Sorry, what?"

Tooth sighed, "We need to make people think you were never gone, to save suspicion."

Amy reluctantly sighed.

"It's time to take you home Amy, if you would please get into the sleigh-"

"I'd like to take her home," Jack interrupted.

"Alright," North agreed.

"Goodbye, I've got teeth to collect," Tooth piped up before flying away.

Bunnymund went home through his tunnel network and Jack toke Amy in his arms and toke off.

Jack was strangely quiet on the way home, not saying a word or even looking at Amy.

When he set her to her feet infront of her front door, Jack looked guilty.

"Um, Amy, I think it's best if we keep our distance," he admitted.

"What?" she asked her expression blank.

"What have I done?"

"Nothing. It's just dangerous for you to be close to me. Pitch only kidnapped you because he knew it would get to me," he said, avoiding her gaze.

"Is this it? You said you loved me."

"I do, Amy, I do. I'm doing this because I love you,"

Amy laughed and shoke her head; tears forming in her eyes. "It's fine, don't worry."

She went inside, slamming the door in Jack's face.

"Welcome home, Amy," her mother said from inside the living room.

It was as if nothing had ever happened, Amy thought.

_Perhaps it was for the best._


	8. Chapter 8

It was Christmas break and everyone seemed excited and happy but Amy. She hated the feeling of being unwanted because that's all she ever felt; with her father who had left her and with Freya and her friends Saskia and Ruby. With Jack gone and her mother always working she felt an overwhelming loneliness. Without School lessons to distract her she found other ways; Drawing and painting.

There were still some times when she wasn't doing much and she just wanted to cry into her pillow; though she wasn't going to let herself do that. She was going to be brave and not complain to a single soul. That was easy as there wasn't many around willing to listen anyway.

When she looked out the window she spotted another message written in the frost.

'I'm Sorry' the message read.

Amy clenched her fist, surprised she was feeling this anger.

She stood up and walked to her window, wiping it away.

It had been three days since Jack had promised to keep a distance and he had managed it so well. It was Christmas eve and she was hardly excited.

Amy wondered if she ever meant anything to him if it was so easy for him to keep himself away.

She felt her heart clench when she thought about him.

-OOO-

Little did Amy know that Jack was torn over his love for Amy and wishes for her safety.

Jack had still been watching over her to ensure she was safe but he was more careful this time.

He hadn't seen her shed one single tear which he was pleased about. The last thing he wanted was to make Amy cry.

Jack smiled fondly as he remembered how Amy used to be. She was timid as a mouse and shy and now she was so much stronger.

He wondered if he had changed too.

More protective, he supposed, having seen the girl he loved in trouble twice.

Suddenly a memory flashed in Jacks head.

It was him standing alone, staring up at the full moon.

'Is she some sort of gift? For being alone for so long?'

'Yes.'

Jack cursed himself inwardly. He had realized that he'd made the biggest mistake of his life. Amy would be safer he was around to protect her and happier too.

Jack smacked himself on the forehead.

Time to make things right before Christmas.

-OOO-

Amy felt suddenly trapped in her house. She got her pink scarf and white hat on, wearing her white wellington boots. She picked up her art book and a pencil before leaving her room. She was still wearing the pendant.

She sighed and went for the door, eager to escape.

Amy walked the streets a while and decided to go somewhere quiet.

She was broke out of her day dream when she realized where she was.

It was the same place that Jack had taken her. It was where Jack and Amy had their first kiss.

She ignored the twisting feeling in her stomach and sat down behind the tree to begin drawing.

Meanwhile Jack was struggling of thinking for a good way to apologize.

Flowers? Chocolates? That's the stuff he'd seen in movies and it had seemed to work.

Jack felt a rustling of paper in his chest. He toke the paper out to see Amy's drawing of him.

He put it back, feeling ashamed of himself.

He decided on the flowers and a grovelling apology. Jack picked the most expensive flowers, a large bouquet of roses. He walked to her home and knocked on the door. There was no answer and the house seemed empty. He shrugged and wondered where she was.

He flew up high, being careful not to damage the roses to see if he could spot her.

A figure with bright blonde hair was sat in his favourite place. It had to be her.

He flew his way there and landed on the ground before her.

She looked up, and she gaped at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Jack wasn't good at this stuff; he'd never had any experience with this sort of thing.

"Um," he laughed, "Here's some flowers," he said, pushing the roses to her. She toke them with a sly smile.

"These are beautiful. Thanks. You never answered my question though," she reminded him.

"I'm sorry, Amy, I was such an idiot before. I do love you and I just realized I didn't want to be without you," he admitted slowly.

"I was lonely without you, Jack," he whispered, "You know I don't have many friends," she added with a sad smile.

"I know, I'm sorry, I won't leave you again. I promise," he begged.

Amy thought it over. She needed him and he needed her. Together was better than alone. Amy grinned. "I forgive you, Jack."

"Thank god," he blew out a relieved sigh which made Amy laugh.

"Will you be mine, Amy Green?"

"I'm already yours," she murmured.

"Forever?"

"And always."

Jack stepped closer to Amy and saw how soft her lips looked. He slowly pressed his lips to hers and he felt her kiss him back. Their lips moved together with a passion that they had both never felt before. He wrapped his hands around her waist and her fingers entangled with his hair. They ached for each other and for being away from each other for those days; the desire to be close became strong. When they eventually broke away from each other, Amy smiled brightly and Jack couldn't help but smile too.

"Merry Christmas eve," Jack whispered, his cheeks bright pink.

Amy laughed, "It is now," she grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This is the epilogue of the story.

As he stood and closed his eyes he was with Amy again. They were lying beside each other in a hotel room in London. Amy was tense, feeling nervous. Her art was to shown to thousands of people in a local exhibition. Amy was smiling up at Jack, in this memory she was 20 and her baby face had vanished, her hair longer and Jack couldn't remember a time where she looked more beautiful.

He squeezed her hand.

"They're going to love your work," Jack reassured her.

She returned the hand squeeze.

"I hope so."

Suddenly he was in their home again. It was 2 years after the exhibition and Amy's work was really taking off. She was becoming more and more known with every piece she created. Jack wasn't surprised. She had a way of capturing something and perfecting it. Jack wished he had the talent she did. He looked at her swelling stomach with such joy it made Amy laugh. He was holding her hand and she looked so nervous but overjoyed at the same time.

She was carrying their first child.

Jack couldn't believe how lucky he had been, he smiled as he remembered the shine that Amy's wedding ring gave off.

Jack could picture their wedding day so clearly. It had been the best day in his whole life. She had been standing there in a perfect white wedding gown, embroided with sparkling jewels. Her bright blonde hair had been done up in a bun and they were standing on the beach.

He loved the way her lips moved and trembled with joy as she spoke those two words that made his heart skip a beat.

"I do."

They had been so sure of their life together, they had gotten married at 19. Amy's mother was concerned but Amy was never so sure of anything.

Life together hadn't always been so simple. Amy's mother had died two years after her granddaughter Grace had been born. Amy had been refusing to leave her room, only lying on her bed, hugging her pillow as tears continued to fall from her broken green eyes. Grace had only been two, too young to understand why her mother cried herself to sleep at night. The funeral had finally given Amy some sort of closure.

Jack was always beside her as she cried, not speaking, just holding her and stroking her hair.

He hated to see those beautiful green eyes that were usually so filled of happiness filled with misery and grief. Amy visited her mother's grave on her mother's birthday every year, always putting a single Lily onto the grave.

Grace and Jack helped Amy to be happy again.

Grace looked exactly like Jack, except she had her mother's beautiful green eyes. Jack adored that about her.

Life for the Frost family had been going well. Amy's career was flying and raising a child was like a dream come true for the both of them. But the happiness wasn't to last.

Thirteen years later, when Grace was fifteen and Amy thirty five, Amy had gotten ill. She was admitted to hospital and Jack never left her side. Grace was with them as often as she could be.

Things had gotten worse as time went by.

"You know I'm not going to make it," she had said to Jack, her eyes filling with tears.

She looked so weak, and thin. He couldn't accept her words. It wasn't fair, Amy was so young. He had no idea how he was going to live life without Amy. He shuddered as the realization hit him. He'd have to spend eternity without his Amy.

He looked at her pleadingly.

"Don't say that, Amy, please," he begged.

She smiled a sad smile, taking hold of his hand. She kissed his knuckles, closing her weary eyes.

"I love you," was all she said in reply.

"Amy, don't leave me," he whispered but he knew it was too late. Amy was gone.

He felt his heart shatter. The colour had drained from Amy's face and she lie there, limp and frail.

Breaking the news to Grace was hard and their overwhelming grief was even harder to handle.

Whenever he looked into Grace's eyes, he saw Amy. In a way it hurt him, reminding him she was gone but in other ways it made him see she lived on.

He opened his eyes, snapping out of his reverie, then laid down a single rose onto Amy's grave, and silently thanked her for the life she gave him.

_The End_


End file.
